


50 Shades of Cultivation

by yffismydrug



Series: 50 Shades WonKyu [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Smut, Super Junior - Freeform, sichul, suju - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for some SiChul action! And with bdsm? Let the smut begin!</p>
<p>This is something that I decided to create because of the people who have subscribed to my other three fics, 50 Shades of Choi and 50 Shades More Complicated (which are completed), and 50 Shades of Contention (which is ongoing) (all are WonKyu based), and along with anyone else who just wants some SiChul in their life!</p>
<p>It is NOT necessary that you have read any of my other fics in this trilogy to enjoy this one! Just come and enjoy SiChul! ^-^</p>
<p>For those who have been reading my other two fics, I understand that you want some more SiChul action to see what their relationship was like. The closest I have given to some SiChul action are short flashbacks. So it is time to give you guys a little bit more! Since I have no place to stick SiChul smut in the fic without disrupting the flow, I have decided to make a twoshot for anyone who would like to read it :D Yes, as you know, before WonKyu there was SiChul!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heechul Dom/Siwon Sub

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters or people are mine. The plot is mine...though it's much less of a plot and more of just smutty goodness. Do not repost, translate, or claim it as your own, please!
> 
> Side Note: Just in case some of you are going, "Cultivation...what the heck is cultivation...?" One definition is: the process of trying to acquire or develop a quality or skill (which Siwon is doing by learning from Heechul).
> 
> Since it is good to see both sides of the kind of relationship Siwon and Heechul had, and because my readers were interested in it, here is how this twoshot is going to work out:  
> Chapter 1: Heechul Dominant & Siwon Submissive   
> Chapter 2: Siwon Dominant & Heechul Submissive

Heechul forcefully shoved Siwon into his playroom and quickly stripped the younger of all of his clothes. Pushing him down onto his knees, Heechul walked away only to come back with a pair of leather handcuffs. Siwon knew the drill and placed his hands behind his back quietly, so that Heechul could secure them as tightly as he wanted to.

 

Grabbing Siwon forcefully by the hair, Heechul hauled him onto his feet and walked him over to a bench where he had him sit down on it. This wasn’t an ordinary bench, however. This one had a small buttplug sticking out of it that Siwon was forced to sit on. It was small enough that it would go in without any lube or preparation, but that didn’t mean that it was comfortable.

 

Siwon sat there shivering slightly since Heechul always liked to keep this room a little colder. The older always kept some form of clothes on, to help keep himself a bit warmer. Also, he believed that only the Submissive should be the only one completely naked. In the playroom, a Submissive was not deserving of clothes.

 

“Heechul, wha-”

 

Siwon was cut off before he could even finish speaking. He had just received a hard lash from one of Heechul’s many whips. The one Heechul had just used was one of his favorites, and one Siwon knew hurt more to be hit by than any of the others Heechul possessed.

 

“Have you still not learned the proper name to call me while we are in here?” Heechul asked, raising the whip and striking Siwon with it again. “Or do we have to go through that training again to drill it into your head even more? Hhhmmm?”

 

“Sorry, Master,” Siwon apologized, cringing a little at the pain that stung his skin.

 

Heechul always had a thing for hitting his Submissives where the skin was the most tender. That way it would always hurt more and remind the Submissive of their place in the relationship. It would also remind them just how little power they had compared to their Dominant.

 

“Now what did you want?” Heechul asked.

 

“I-I just wanted to know what you were planning for today, Master…” Siwon explained. “You usually let me know since I’m still in training.”

 

“Hmph! You were behaving badly lately so you lost that privilege,” Heechul explained, hitting Siwon once across the chest in the process. “Submissives who misbehave lose privileges like that. I only tell good Submissives what is going to happen so they can mentally prepare for it. Let this be a lesson for you,” he said before striking Siwon again.

 

Siwon flinched at the contact of the whip and then looked down at the floor, avoiding Heechul’s eyes. He kept his eyes looking down, even when he heard Heechul walk over to a chest in the room and dig around in it. Even when he heard Heechul walking back over to him, he refused to look up. It was only when Heechul grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look up that he complied.

 

First, Siwon’s eyes focused on Heechul. Then they flashed over to what was in the man’s hands. It was one of the collars that Heechul was a fan of, a heavier one with thick metal studs which really added some weight. A collar that he had only ever seen Heechul use during punishments with Submissives. This was clearly one that was not meant for comfort. Heechul loved this collar so much because it came with an attachment. There was a metal bar that could be attached to the back of the collar and then attached to the cuffs that were currently around Siwon’s wrists. This ensured that the Submissive would have an even smaller range of motion.

 

“Master, can I please know what I did wrong?” Siwon asked while Heechul opened the collar, preparing to put it on him.

 

“You broke to many rules and frankly...you pushed too many of my buttons,” Heechun stated.

 

Leaning forward, Heechul then placed the collar around Siwon’s neck. Once it was secured, he lifted Siwon’s chin so that he could get a better look at the collar around his neck. Satisfied with how tight it was, Heechul released Siwon’s chin, allowing the younger to look up at him.

 

“I’m sorry, Master…” Siwon apologized, looking almost pitifully up at Heechul. “I couldn’t tell…”

 

“Well that’s something that you need to learn while you’re training as a Submissive under me,” Heechul explained coldly. “So now you must be punished for what you did. And, as you know, I don’t go easy on my punishments.”

 

Siwon watched as Heechul pulled out the metal bar that would connect the collar to his cuffs from his back pocket. Heechul walked behind Siwon and worked at first securing the bar to the back of the collar. After giving a hard pull to ensure it wouldn’t come off, he then worked at securing it to the cuffs. The bar was quickly adjusted to the right length and was then given another hard tug. A grunt of discomfort came from Siwon when the collar jerked back against the front of his neck, making it difficult to breath for only a couple of seconds.

 

Admiring Siwon, Heechul raised the whip and hit the younger again. Siwon let out a small grunt and moved his hips slightly against the buttplug inside of him. Heechul couldn’t help, but smirk. He was creating a great little Submissive.

 

Bending down, Heechul planted a quick kiss on Siwon’s lips before pulling away and motioning for Siwon to get up from the bench. Doing as he was suppose to, Siwon slowly stood up until the buttplug popped out. Once he was free from the bench, he walked over to a mat where Heechul was standing. Heechul then helped to lower Siwon back down onto the mat.

 

As Siwon laid there, he could feel Heechul securing a leather cuffs around each of his ankles. They were secured tighter than usual, and then Siwon’s legs were moved farther apart. The next thing Siwon knew, a spacerbar was being secured to the two cuffs. Heechul had used this on him before so he grew more curious as to what the man was going to do to him this time. He didn’t understand why he had been moved to the mat when he had been fucked on the floor, against a wall, anything and everything that was hard and uncomfortable for him.

 

“We’re going to be trying something new today,” Heechul announced in the midst of the silence.

 

Siwon tried to lift his head to see Heechul but, because of the bar that was securing the collar to the cuffs, he was unable to do so. Instead, he heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up to see two large hooks being lowered from the ceiling.

 

“M-Master?” Siwon called out, worried about what Heechul had in mind for him.

 

“You said suspension wasn’t something you wanted as a hard limit, so we’re going to be experimenting with that today,” Heechul explained. “Usually I’d start suspension training by hanging you the regular way first, but we’re going to go a bit backwards with you and hang you upside down,” he stated.

 

“Wait! No!” Siwon shouted in fear.

 

Heechul didn’t say anything back to Siwon, but instead whipped him again in order to silence him. Siwon understood that Heechul wanted him to stay silent, so he did so as the man lowered the hooks until they landed on the floor by his feet.

 

Wasting no time, Heechul bent down and took the hook in his hands. It took quite a bit of effort to open the hooks, but once they was opened, Heechul wasted no time securing them to the spacerbar. After closing them and giving them a couple of tugs to ensure that they were secure, Heechul stood up. The next time Heechul looked down at Siwon, he could see that the younger had gone slightly pale.

 

“Is something wrong?” Heechul asked, curious as to why Siwon had lost so much color in his face so quickly. “You look like you just saw a ghost.”

 

“N-nothing’s wr-wrong…” Siwon stuttered out, looking back up at Heechul with a nervous smile on his face.

 

Raising the whip again, Heechul brought it down on Siwon’s abdomen harshly. Siwon let out a moan and could feel his cock twitching.

 

“What did I tell you about lying while we’re in here?” Heechul asked coldly, clearly not thrilled with the answer he had received from the younger.

 

“I’m not allowed to lie to you, Master,” Siwon responded, knowing he had just broken yet another rule. He began to wonder if Heechul would punish him more now for breaking the number one rule while they were in this room.

 

“Correct,” Heechul stated, hitting the whip against his hand for emphasis. “So…” he said, trailing the whip down Siwon’s body, “...I’ll ask you again. Is something wrong?”

 

Siwon nodded his head slightly this time before admitting, “I’m scared to do this. What if the hooks come undone, or the chain breaks for some reason?”

 

“There’s no need to worry about that,” Heechul reassured. “I’ve done this multiple times to other Submissives and nothing has ever gone wrong. Though it is one of the more dangerous things to do, you’ll be fine. Plus there is this mat under you, which is better than falling onto the hard floor,” he pointed out.

 

Swallowing hard, Siwon nodded his head again and watched as Heechul smirked down at him. Heechul then held up the remote and pressed a button that allowed the chain to start retracting to pull Siwon up. As the chain slowly started lifting Siwon, Heechul bend down next to him and helped to lift his body, so there wouldn’t be any strain on his neck that could possibly cause damage to him. Even though this was punishment, lifting someone into the air took care so that nothing went wrong.

 

Once Siwon was all the way off the floor, Heechul stood back up in front of the younger. Siwon could only look down as he was lifted farther and farther off the floor. He knew that Heechul wouldn’t lift him too high off the ground, but any height while hanging upside down, bound, for the first time, was too high.

 

When the chain finally stopped pulling him up, Siwon looked in front of him to see that his face was directly in front of Heechul’s forming bulge. His mouth had gone dry with nervousness, so he licked his lips a couple of times and breathed slowly to try calming himself down.

 

“That’s my good, Siwonnie,” Heechul cooed. “See, this isn’t so bad. Yet.”

 

“Y-yet?” Siwon asked.

 

“I did say that this was going to be a punishment since you broke so many rules,” Heechul reminded him. “That means I’m going to do whatever I feel like to you so that you learn your lesson. Now, I should go get a couple other things before I forget about them.

 

Before walking away, Heechul gave Siwon a little shove which sent him swinging back and forth slightly. This worried the younger as he felt his body tense up right away at the swinging motion. His hands balled into fists and he could feel his nails digging into his palms slightly. Even though Siwon was scared and wanted to close his eyes to pretend this wasn’t happening, he forced himself to watch Heechul to see what else he was getting.

 

Siwon watched as Heechul dug around, pulling a couple of things out, but keeping them hidden from him. It wasn’t until Heechul turned around again that Siwon saw everything he was carrying with him. There was a metal buttplug, quite a big one that that. A ball gag was also in the man’s hands, along with something Heechul had only used on him one other time. A taser which looked like a cattle prod.

 

Back at the mat, Heechul put down the ball gag and taser to use for later. For now, he only needed the buttplug.

 

Holding the buttplug at Siwon’s lips, Heechul said, “You better start sucking unless you want it to go in dry.”

 

“But...it’s bigger than what you’ve used on me so far, Master,” Siwon pointed out.

 

“Punishment,” Heechul stated, and nothing else.

 

Slowly, Siwon opened his mouth and right away Heechul stuck in as much of the buttplug that would fit into Siwon’s mouth. Siwon worked his tounge around the buttplug until Heechul pulled it out. The man then held it in front of Siwon’s face and allowed him to lick at it, getting more of it wet.

 

When the buttplug was wet enough, Heechul took a couple of steps back from Siwon and placed one of his hands on the younger’s hip. Heechul gave Siwon a small push and turned him around so that his ass was now facing him. Stroking Siwon’s entrance with one of his fingers, Heechul pushed one of his fingers in halfway and then withdrew it. Without any more preperation, Heechul brought the buttplug to Siwon’s ass and began pushing it in.

 

Siwon couldn’t help but let out a gasp of pain as the buttplug was pushed in. He knew by now that Heechul wasn’t a complete fan of prepping his ass, but this was way less than what he usually got. It was even worse since this was something bigger than what he was use to. Not to mention spit didn’t make the best lube, but it was better than nothing.

 

“Aaahh! Slower!” Siwon called out as Heechul forced the buttplug in farther.

 

“Trying to tell me what to do now?” Heechul asked, giving the buttplug one last hard shove to get it in all of the way. “Submissive’s don’t order their Dominant’s around,” he said, giving the plug a sharp twist, knowing that it would be uncomfortable for the younger.

 

Siwon cried out more at the pain in his ass, but couldn’t move to try and get more comfortable. Instead, Heechul turned him around again so that he was facing his crotch.

 

“It looks like someone enjoyed that more than he would like to admit,” Heechul stated, flicking Siwon’s fully erect cock with his finger. “Who’s my little masochistic Submissive?”

 

“I...I am, Master,” Siwon replied.   

 

“Then let’s take care of this,” Heechul said, pulling a cockring out from his pants pocket.

 

“Please...no, Master…” Siwon begged.

 

Heechul ignored Siwon’s pleas and stroked his erection a couple more times before sliding the cockring on all the way down to the base. Siwon let out a small whine since he already wanted to cum, but was now prohibited from doing so.

 

“Now it’s time for you to start pleasuring me,” Heechul stated, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers.

 

Using one of his hands, Heechul guided his erection to Siwon’s mouth. Siwon opened his mouth for Heechul, not putting up a fight. The man knew that the younger still wasn’t accustomed to giving blowjobs, and didn’t particularly like it. Siwon would rather do anything else than give a blowjob right now. But it was something that Submissives did for their Dominants, so he had no other choice but to learn.

 

As soon as Heechul’s cock was in Siwon’s mouth, the man gripped onto the younger’s hair and started moving his hips to get deeper in Siwon’s mouth.

 

Heechul knew that he was being a little too rough with Siwon for the younger’s liking, based on how he was struggling, but he didn’t particularly care. It was part of the punishment and Siwon had no choice but to take it. Even though Siwon had gagged a couple of times, Heechul showed no signs of lightening up.

 

There wasn’t even a warning from Heechul before he forced himself all the way inside of Siwon’s mouth and came. Siwon tried to move his head back, but Heechul held him firmly in place and forced him to swallow every last drop of his cum. It was only once Heechul was sure that Siwon had swallowed everything that he pulled his semi-erect cock out of the younger’s mouth.

 

Siwon closed his eyes and coughed a couple of times as he gulped in fresh air. He enjoyed the air that was filling his lungs, but found that he was soon being deprived of his deep lungfuls again. Heechul had bent down, grabbed the ball gag, and shoved it into Siwon’s mouth. The younger was trying to move his head so that he could get a couple more gulps of air in, but Heechul soon had the ball gag secured tightly around his head.

 

“I know that I’ve used this on you before,” Heechul stated, holding up the taser. “But we’re going to try something new on you once again. There’s a reason that I put a metal buttplug in you today.”

 

Immediately, Siwon understood where Heechul was going with this and started shaking his head back and forth to show his protest.

 

To show his lack of concern, Heechul brought the taser up to Siwon’s chest and shocked him right on his nipple. The younger instantly moaned loudly at the familiar pain, which slowly turned into pleasure.

 

“Are you going to cause a problem for me?” Heechul asked. “Remember, this is already your punishment. I’m not afraid to go rougher on you if I have to.”

 

Through his ball gag, Siwon said something along the lines of, “Yes, Master.”

 

Bringing the taser back towards Siwon, Heechul shocked the younger’s other nipple. He enjoyed watched the reactions he got from Siwon and the way his face scrunched up in pain. It was a beautiful sight for Heechul. Other Submissives he had might have reacted the same way, but something about Siwon was different from them.

 

Heechul continued shocking Siwon all over his body. His chest, arms, legs, neck, cock, and back. Once he reached Siwon’s butt and was shocking there, he slowly moved closer and closer to the buttplug. Siwon feared for what was going to happen when the taser met with with metal, and wondered if Heechul had done this specifically with another Submissive.

 

“I’ve never tested this out before,” Heechul suddenly stated as if he could read Siwon’s mind. “This will be a good time to experiment for the both of us.”

 

Siwon wasted no time showing his discontentment with the idea, now that he knew Heechul had never done this before, and started moving his body around. This was quickly put to an end, however, when Heechul picked the whip back up and struck Siwon across the back five times.

 

Laughing a little, Heechul watched as Siwon then tried to move his wrists around, in hope of getting the cuffs to become undone.

 

“It’s no use trying to get them off,” Heechul stated, crouching down so that he was face to face with Siwon. “If you haven’t been able to tell already, they’re a different kind from what I would typically use on you.”

 

Siwon’s eyes widened more. He hadn’t noticed whatsoever.

 

“Well...surprise,” Heechul said in an unenthusiastic voice.

 

The man brought the taser up to Siwon’s face and shocked the younger on his ear, a place Heechul knew was sensitive for him. Heechul laughed again before turning his attention back to what he had previously been doing. He began landing the taser on Siwon’s skin again, and made his way back towards the younger’s butt. The shocks were now landing closer and closer to the metal buttplug and Siwon knew that any time now Heechul would shock that.

 

The timing of the shocks were becoming farther and farther apart from one another. Siwon had slight hope that maybe Heechul had changed his mind, but then it happened. The taser met with the metal of the buttplug. Electricity traveled through the buttplug and traveled into Siwon’s body. Siwon bit down hard on the ball gag and let out a pained cry. That had hurt more than he would have expected it to.

 

“Now was that so bad?” Heechul asked, as if he hadn’t just heard the scream coming from Siwon.

 

Nodding his head as vigorously as he could, Siwon hoped that Heechul wouldn’t do it again. Once was more than enough. He could still feel all of his muscles spazzing from the shock. He didn’t want to experience it again.

 

“Come on now. It couldn’t have been that bad,” Heechul stated. “You’re still hard and everything.”

 

Siwon shook his head while small whining sounds escaped his mouth. Heechul let out a sigh of aggravation, and then brought the taser back up to the buttplug again. Without any warning, Heechul put the taser onto the buttplug and sent another violent shock through the younger’s body.

 

Siwon could have sworn a part of his soul left his body.

 

There was barely any rest time between that second shock and a third one that was given almost right after.

 

Heechul observed how Siwon’s hands were no longer clenched, and how he didn’t struggle or move anymore. Deciding he should check if Siwon was even alive anymore, Heechul made his way to the front of the younger again and crouched down.

 

“Siwonnie...ya...Siwonnie,” Heechul called.

 

When there was no response, Heechul raised the taser and shocked it against the younger’s cheek. Siwon flinched a little and opened his eyes slightly. His body hurt from the taser and he also felt tired. Squinting his eyes at Heechul, Siwon gave him the best glare that he could in his current state. Even though he knew Heechul hated when he received that look from him, he couldn’t help but want to show his ditest to being experimented on like some lab rat.

 

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” Heechul scoffed, rolling his eyes at the younger as he stood back up. “I just wanted to make sure you were still alive.”

 

Grabbing the remote for the chain off the mat, Heechul pressed a button and started lowering Siwon back down. The younger was lowered at a faster pace than before, and this time Heechul didn’t help to make sure he got down alright. Instead, he let Siwon hit the mat and waited until he was all the way down.

 

Siwon let out a small, tired grunt when he hit the floor and laid there motionless. Heechul then unclipped the two hooks and removed the spacerbar that was holding Siwon’s legs apart. The spacerbar was then tossed to the side and the hooks were raised back up so that they were out of the way.

 

Heechul moved between Siwon’s legs and started pumping the younger’s erection. Siwon couldn’t help but moan in pleasure and buck his hips a little bit at the pleasure. Anything felt better than the taser experience he had just gone through with the buttplug.

 

The pleasure Siwon was feeling was building up more and more until he had his first dry orgasm. His body shook in pleasure, but Heechul never stopped touching him. Instead, he quickened his pace and then started paying attention to the buttplug again. Bringing his hand down to the buttplug, Heechul tugged on it so that it would come about halfway out. Then he would release it and watch as Siwon’s ass greedily sucked it back in.

 

“Your ass sucks this in so well,” Heechul commented. “One day I’ll have to introduce you to fisting.”

 

Siwon’s eyes flew open as he started to struggle again. Now that his legs were free, it would be easier.

 

“YA!” Heechul shouted, trying not to get kneed in the face or anything.

 

Heechul picked up the taser and landed it on the inside of one of Siwon’s thighs. This got the younger to stop moving right away, scared that Heechul would move back to shocking him on his buttplug.

 

“I didn’t say I was going to try fisting with you today, so don’t go overreacting,” the older commanded. “I’ll save that for another special time.”

 

Siwon settled back down and allowed Heechul to continue doing whatever he wanted. Having very limited motion, he had no other choice. Heechul continued playing with his erection and buttplug, making him have six more dry orgasms before pulling finally the buttplug all the way out.

 

Whining at the loss of being filled, Siwon thrust his hips a couple of times. He wanted something else inside of him. He wanted the only cock he had ever been able to enjoy. Siwon needed Heechul to get in him or he would go crazy.

 

“Do you want something?” Heechul asked, running his fingers over Siwon’s twitching entrance.

 

“Mmmmmm…” Siwon groaned desperately.

 

Using his abdominal strength, Siwon tried lifting himself off the floor so he could sit up. He was about half way up when Heechul pushed him back over and hovered over him. Lowering his head, he gave one of Siwon’s nipples a hard bite. The younger thrust his hips up, making them collide with Heechul’s. He could instantly tell that Heechul had an erection again.

 

“Do you want this?” Heechul asked, poking the head of his erection against Siwon’s entrance. “Hhhhmm? Do you want this thrusting inside of you? Do you want me to ram into your prostate and make you cum?”

 

“Mmmmmm! Mmmmm!” Siwon moaned through the gag.

 

Heechul smirked down at the younger, planted a few quick kisses along his neck, and then thrust in all the way. Siwon let out a loud, pleasured moan when he felt Heechul push all the way inside of him. Heechul wasted no time quickening his pace.

 

Right away, Heechul found Siwon’s prostate and hit it each time he thrust his hips. Siwon found himself having another dry orgasm in no time, but that didn’t slow down Heechul whatsoever.

 

“You feel amazing when you get this tight!” Heechul exclaimed, burying himself all the way and grinding his hips against the younger’s.

 

Heechul gave Siwon a quick peck on the cheek before sitting up more and grabbing him by the hips, so that he could ram in even harder than before. Siwon knew he was going to have bruises on his hips like normal, but these were going to be darker. He could also feel Siwon’s nails digging into his flesh slightly from how roughly he was holding onto him.

 

Siwon felt like he could cum again soon, but was then startled when he felt the taser make contact with his skin again. He hadn’t even noticed Heechul had released one of his hips because he had been so far lost in pleasure.

 

“Someone must be ready to cum again,” Heechul commented, shocking Siwon again, this time on the base of his cock.

 

Groaning at the pain again, Siwon nodded his head. To his surprise, when he did that, Heechul quickly removed the cockring. Just when he thought he was going to be able to cum, Heechul started shocking him more and more on his cock. The man always kept the shocks at the base of his cock, but suddenly he started making his way up towards the leaking head.

 

As Heechul tortured Siwon like this, he never stopped thrusting his hips. He enjoyed the feeling of Siwon clamping down around his cock as he thrust into him harder and faster. Each time the taser made contact with the younger’s erection, Heechul received a pleasant tightness around his cock from Siwon tensing up. Heechul’s pace quickened even more as he felt himself about to cum.

 

“Time to see just how tight I can make you,” Heechul stated, bringing the taser up to the head of Siwon’s cock.

 

Siwon whimpered and shook his head, not wanting Heechul to use the taser there. Heechul, however, couldn’t seem to care less and slowly lowered the taser down until it made contact with the head of Siwon’s erection.

 

The younger screamed out in pain, but found himself cuming hard at the feeling of being shocked on the most sensitive part of his body. Heechul was pleased by how tight Siwon became around him, and ended up releasing inside of him as a result. It had felt absolutely amazing for Heechul and he had dug his nails deep into Siwon’s one hip.

 

“That was fantastic,” Heechul panted, pulling out of Siwon and watching as some of his cum leaked out, since he had filled the younger so much. “What about you, Siwonnie?” he asked while putting the taser down.

 

When Siwon didn’t reply, Heechul bent over him and tapped him on the cheek. It was either from the pain of the shock, the pleasure of finally releasing, or a bit of both, that had caused Siwon to completely pass out. Heechul slapped Siwon lightly on the cheek a couple more times to see if he could wake the younger, but found that it was no use.

 

Getting up from the floor, Heechul heaved Siwon into his arms and carried him over to the side of the room. Attached to the wall was a bar with handcuffs hooked onto it. He usually used that spot to really punish his Submissives, but it could also be used just to keep them still. Setting Siwon down, Heechul connected the handcuffs to Siwon’s wrists which also still had the leather cuffs on.

 

Heechul then made his way to the door and left the playroom. A couple of minutes later, he returned with a bowl of warm water and a couple of washcloths. Even if he was rough with his Submissives, he liked to get them cleaned up right afterwards if they weren’t able to do it themselves.

 

Kneeling down in front of Siwon, Heechul positioned the younger so that he would have better access to his ass. Upon closer examination, he could see just how swollen the younger’s ass looked and could see that some of the skin looked a little torn. That was probably from forcing the buttplug in when it was too large and with so little preparation. Shrugging his shoulders, Heechul began his work on cleaning Siwon out. The injuries weren’t anything that was going to last a long time anyways. If it was something really serious, he would have called his personal doctor who only worked with his Submissives.

 

When Heechul got to cleaning deeper inside of Siwon, he heard the younger give a small groan of pain.

 

“Are you finally awake?” Heechul asked.

 

No reply came from Siwon as he remained sitting where he was. Heechul hadn’t bothered taking anything off of Siwon since he was still considering this part of the younger’s punishment. Siwon would be staying like this until he finally woke up.

 

Once Heechul had finished cleaning Siwon out, he moved to some of the shallow cuts on his back and chest that he had gotten from the whip. They weren’t deep cuts or anything so they wouldn’t be hard to manage. Typically, Heechul wouldn’t leave any cuts when using a whip on his Submissives, but since this was punishment, he saw nothing wrong with leaving some shallow cuts that would heal within a couple of days. The cuts wouldn’t even leave scars either, so it would be like it never happened once they faded.

 

It took Heechul about forty minutes to finish cleaning Siwon up. As soon as he was sure he hadn’t missed anything, Heechul gathered up the rags and now cold water. He exited the room, but left the door open so that he would be able to hear Siwon whenever he decided to wake up. It could be in a few minutes or a couple of hours. In the mean time, Heechul had other things that needed to be tended to.

 

Sure enough, three and a half hours later, Siwon began to stir. The first thing that he noticed was that he still had the ball gag in his mouth. His jaw was in incredible pain from being kept open for so long. He then noticed that he was still in Heechul’s playroom. When he tried to move next, he found that the collar and cuffs were still on and that the bar was still connecting them. Siwon also noticed that he was chained to the wall. There was absolutely no way for him to move around to let Heechul know that he was awake.

 

He wasn’t sure when Heechul was going to come and check up on him, or if he wasn’t going to come at all. For all he knew, Heechul could choose to keep him chained up like that for the entire night if he felt like it. This was his punishment after all, and Heechul had done worse to some of his other Submissives from when he had been observing Heechul.

 

The only thing Siwon could do to see if Heechul would come and set him free was to try and yell. With the ball gag still tightly held in his mouth, Siwon began letting out muffled screams. When he did this, he noticed that his throat was incredibly dry, and hurt.

 

Siwon was thrilled when he saw Heechul come and lean against the doorframe of the room. The man had his arms crossed over his chest with a flat expression on his face. Siwon couldn’t help but give a weak tug at the handcuffs keeping him chained to the wall. He looked like a sad, trapped puppy begging for its Master.

 

“It’s about time that you decided to wake up,” Heechul stated, heaving himself off the doorframe and taking a couple of steps towards Siwon. “It’s already 6:50pm.”

 

Widening his eyes in shock at how late it was, Siwon started to panic a little. He was living by himself, but he remembered that he had told Leeteuk and Kangin that he would visit home that night for dinner. No doubt it was too late for that now, and they were most likely wondering why he had never showed up.   

 

“Don’t worry. I searched your phone while you were knocked out and saw that you had dinner with your parents planned for tonight,” Heechul explained. “I called them and explained that you came to visit me, weren’t feeling well, and took a nap. They told me to tell you to come over another time since they want you to feel better and get your rest.”

 

Siwon relaxed a little and watched as Heechul came closer to him, crouching down next to him. The two of them started at each other, Siwon mainly because there wasn’t anything else he could do.

 

“Do you want me to take that gag out of your mouth? Your jaw must be pretty sore by now,” Heechul stated.

 

Siwon nodded his head as best as he could and watched as Heechul leaned forward and brought his hands to the back of his head. He could hear the sound of the buckle being undone and soon he was able to push the gag out of his mouth with him tongue. Siwon greedily took in fresh gulps of air, ignoring all of the drool that was dripping from his mouth and running down his chin and chest.

 

_I must look absolutely_ fabulous _right now,_ Siwon said to himself in a sarcastic voice.

 

Heechul cupped Siwon’s face in his hand and ran his thumb over the younger’s cheek in a reassuring manner.

 

“I’m not going to apologize for anything I did to you today,” Heechul stated.

 

“I wouldn’t expect that from you, Master,” Siwon replied in his hoarse voice. “You never apologize. It would sound strange if you suddenly did.”

 

Without saying anything else, Heechul moved to Siwon’s side and unlocked the handcuffs that were holding him to the wall. Heechul let the handcuffs fall away. He then grabbed the metal bar that connected Siwon’s collar to his leather handcuffs and used it to pull the younger up. Then, while still holding onto the bar, Heechul started dragged Siwon, backwards, towards the large king sized been that was in the room.

 

Siwon tried his best to keep up with Heechul, but his legs and butt hurt so it was difficult. The younger stumbled halfway to the bed and would have fallen to the floor if Heechul didn’t still have a tight grasp on the bar.

 

“Next time you stumble, I’m letting you fall,” Heechul stated, giving Siwon a hard tug. “Learn to walk correctly.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Siwon said in an subservient voice, though he wished Heechul would be more understanding to his current situation.

 

Heechul pulled Siwon the rest of the way to the bed and then shoved him forward so he landed on his stomach. Before the younger could even turn over, he felt Heechul get on the bed too and settle in between his legs.

 

“Master!?” Siwon called in a frightened voice, scared that Heechul wanted to fuck him again.

 

“I’m just checking you,” Heechul explained. “You were swollen and slightly torn when I cleaned you up. I only want to see if the swelling has gone down.”

 

Siwon remained still, and felt as Heechul spread his buttcheeks and his entrance a bit. He cringed at the pain that suddenly flared up, but bit his bottom lip to stop himself from making any sounds.

 

“The swelling has gone down for the most part,” Heechul stated, moving his hands away from Siwon’s butt. “Your ass might be tender for the next couple of days, but it’ll heal up just fine since it’s nothing serious,” the man explained.

 

Next, Heechul unclasped the metal bar that was connecting Siwon’s collar to the handcuffs. Heechul then removed the handcuffs and tossed them somewhere on the massive bed.

 

Siwon waited for Heechul to remove his collar as well, but instead got an unpleasant surprise. Heechul grabbed the back of the collar and gave it a hard pull, forcing Siwon to get up from the bed. As soon as he was kneeling, Heechul spun him around and pushed him back onto the bed so that he was laying on his back.

 

The man pinned Siwon’s wrists down to the bed and looked down at him with the most unenthusiastic look over.

 

“Go home,” Heechul commanded.

 

“You mean...I-I’m not staying tonight?” Siwon asked in a confused voice.

 

It was always a rule with Heechul that after a harsh punishment, or too rough of a fucking, that the Submissive would stay in their assigned room that he had set aside for them. Heechul did this because he didn’t want his Submissives walking around or driving while they were still in pain. So why was this time different?

 

“I want you out,” Heechul restated.

 

“M-Master…” Siwon called quietly, staring up at Heechul with confused eyes.

 

“Home. Now,” Heechul ordered. “You’re clothes are still on the floor over there,” he said, nodding his head in the direction where they were still laying discarded. “Get dressed and go home,” he sighed out.

 

Heechul released Siwon and got up from the bed, leaving the younger abandoned.

 

“Wait!” Siwon called, reaching and grabbing onto the sleeve of Heechul’s shirt. “Why are you sending me home instead of letting me stay like you normally would?”

 

“Because I can,” Heechul responded.

 

“But, Master, I-!”

 

Heechul swatted Siwon’s hand away and then turned around, grabbing a fistfull of Siwon’s hair in his hand and hauling the younger up.

 

“Aaahhh! Master…” the younger called out.

 

Siwon winced in pain, but knew better than to try freeing himself. Heechul would rip his hair out of his skull if he put up a fight. Fighting was always useless with Heechul when he was in this kind of mood. Siwon didn’t even know why he had tried asking questions in the first place.

 

“Get dressed and leave,” Heechul commanded fiercely.

 

The ice in the man’s voice scared Siwon, and all the younger could do was nod his head slightly.

 

Heechul threw Siwon back down on the bed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him. Siwon flinched at the sound of the heavy door being roughly closed and then slowly got off of the bed. It still hurt to walk and move so he wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to drive back home.

 

But this is what it was like to be Heechul’s Submissive. Even though he was only in training to be a Submissive, he still got Heechul’s full wrath. Heechul treated him no differently from the Submissive he currently had, who had been a Submissive for ten years already and had much more experience than he did.

 

“Aish…” Siwon muttered, taking a look down at his body. “He really marked me up this time…” he sighed, picking up his clothes and began getting himself dressed.


	2. Siwon Dominant/Heechul Submissive

Siwon was walking to Heechul’s playroom with the man trailing behind him, watching Siwon’s every move. The younger had changed quite drastically from the time Heechul had taken him in as a Submissive, to now when it was his test at being a Dominant. There was no more timid younger boy who didn’t know how to give and receive pleasure.

 

The two of them stopped as Siwon stood in front of the playroom door. Slowly, he brought the key up to the lock and pushed it in. He use to become nervous whenever Heechul had him act as the Dominant, but that nervousness had been replaced long ago with an urge and longing whenever he came to this room. Siwon took a glance back at Heechul and saw the man standing there with an amused expression on his face. Siwon knew that Heechul preferred being the Dominant in the relationship, but since Heechul was training him, the older also knew he had to take the Submissive role.

 

Turning the key in the lock, Siwon pushed the door open and walked inside without saying a word. Heechul followed him in and allowed the heavy door to slam shut behind them.

 

“Do you think you’ll actually be able to pass this time?” Heechul asked, folding his arms across his chest while looking at the younger, waiting to see what would happen.

 

“The other times were a fluke,” Siwon replied sternly, turning around the face Heechul.

 

“Failing the test three times,” the man said, holding up three fingers, “isn’t a fluke,” Heechul stated. “Maybe you really aren’t cutout to become a Dominant,” he said, allowing his hand to drop to his side.

 

It always ticked Siwon off whenever Heechul talked down to him like that. He had been training very hard to become a Dominant and all Heechul was trying to do was push him back down. Siwon wasn’t about to give up being a Dominant. Not after how hard he’d tried to learn from Heechul. He’d even been allowed to practice on Heechul’s current Submissive as long as he was present to observe, and as long as the Submissive gave his consent.

 

“You could just stay my Submissive little pet instead of going on,” Heechul said amidst the silence. “Just stay here with me...forever,” he added, clicking his tongue at the idea.

 

Heechul took a couple of steps closer to Siwon and placed his hands on the younger’s chest. Siwon glared down at Heechul and clenched his teeth.

 

“You’re not even acting like a Dominant right now,” the man pointed out. “Letting your Submissive touch you so freely. Pft! You’ll get taken advantage like that. No Submissive will never take you seriously.”

 

Siwon finally snapped. Grabbing Heechul’s wrists and pulling them off of him, Siwon slammed Heechul into the nearest wall. Heechul let out a small groan before looking at Siwon who had him pinned tightly in place. Siwon felt like he was the one in control, now that Heechul couldn’t move. He’d never pinned the older like this before, but he found that he liked it.

 

When it looked like Heechul was about to say something, Siwon quickly moved one of his legs between Heechul’s. Pressing his leg up, he rubbed his knee against the already forming erection in Heechul’s pants.

 

“Don’t. Say. Anything,” Siwon hissed out, gripping onto Heechul’s wrists even tighter to the point where Heechul winced in pain.

 

Siwon lifted his knee up more, ensuring to cause Heechul some pain to remind him of the situation they were in right now. He wasn’t going to fail the test this time. If Heechul wanted him to act as a Dominant, that’s what he was going to do.

 

“You better not regret what you’re making me do,” Siwon growled before moving his hands down to Heechul’s shirt and ripping it open.

 

The shirt tore easily under his hands and soon all he held was the ruined material. Heechul looked shocked that Siwon had done that since the younger knew how expensive his clothes were and even that some were one of a kind. Not to mention Siwon had never done that to him. Before Heechul could even process what was happening, Siwon spun him around and shoved him back into the wall. Siwon then grabbed Heechul’s arms and pulled them behind his back. With the ruined shirt, the younger worked on tightly binding Heechul’s hands behind his back.

 

Once Siwon was sure the knot in the shirt was tight enough so that Heechul wouldn’t be able to get free, he then grabbed Heechul’s shoulder and spun him around. The two of them now faced each other, and Heechul didn’t look pleased about his current situation.

 

“Is this more to your liking? Hmm? Is this what you want out of someone who’s dominating you?” Siwon asked with a snark on his face. He didn’t really care what Heechul’s answer would be since he was in charge. Siwon was going to do whatever he wanted with the man.

 

“Yes, it’s much better,” Heechul answered through clenched teeth.

 

Raising his hand, Siwon lowered it and smacked Heechul across the face. The man’s head snapped to the side with a shocked expression on it.

 

 _Did he really just hit me!?_ Heechul asked himself as he felt his cheek begin to sting. _He’s never hit me like that before!_

 

“Yes, _what_?” Siwon asked.

 

Heechul slowly turned his head back towards Siwon with a angered look on his face. His cheek was now starting to turn red and a hand print could be seen.

 

“Yes, _Master_ ,” the older finally answered, making sure to emphasize the name he was suppose to call Siwon. _He’s never been this picky about that before,_ he scoffed to himself.

 

“Like I said...” Siwon said, gripping Heechul’s hair and pulling his head back, “...you better not regret this.”

 

Siwon maintained eye contact with Heechul when he released his grasp from the man’s hair. With they eyes still meeting one another's, Siwon brought his hands down to Heechul’s pants. Not caring if the pants got ruined, Siwon began yanking them open until he could pull them, along with the boxers, down to the floor.

 

Out of all the times Siwon had been the Dominant with Heechul, he had never completely stripped the man of all his clothing. He had grown so accustomed to Heechul keeping someone on while with him that he never imagined taking everything off of him. Even when Heechul had said to completely strip him, Siwon never had never listened to him. Now, however, with Heechul completely exposed, he felt like he had more power between the two of them for a change.

 

“Follow me,” Siwon commanded, making a motion with his pointer finger.

 

Siwon could hear a low growl coming from Heechul but chose to ignore it for now. Walking back towards the door of the room, Siwon pointed to where he wanted Heechul to stand. Right next to the door. Slowly making his way over to where Siwon wanted him, he stood there, looking half bored.

 

“On your knees,” Siwon ordered in a firm voice.

 

Heechul cocked his head towards Siwon and gave him a disgusted look. Clearly, Heechul wasn’t a fan of this idea.

 

“Kneel!” Siwon shouted this time, kicking the back of Heechul’s knees to make him go down.

 

Landing hard on his knees, Heechul hissed in pain. Those were going to be bruised tomorrow, if not by tonight. The man then looked up at Siwon and waited to see what would happen next.

 

“Spread your legs more,” Siwon ordered. This time, Heechul actually did it. “Bow your head down,” he instructed next, and once again, Heechul did as he was told. “Straighten your back more. No slouching.”

 

Siwon took a couple of steps back and looked at Heechul. How defenseless he looked. How vulnerable. How...submissive. He had never been able to make Heechul submit like this to him before. Usually that came when he was fucking Heechul, and that was only when Heechul was begging to be fucked harder and faster.

 

“You’re to stay like this until I come back,” Siwon instructed. “If I find you in any position besides this, there will be a punishment. And I won’t go easy on you.”

 

Snapping his head up, Heechul looked at Siwon through squinted eyes.

 

“Are you just craving for a punishment?” Siwon asked, walking up to Heechul and squatting down next to him. “I haven’t even left the room yet and your already moving out of your assigned position.”

 

“If you think I’m going to stay here like this while you go and do who the hell knows what, you’ve got another thing coming!” Heechul spat out, bending one of his knees so that he had one foot planted firmly on the floor.

 

Siwon was quick to move and placed one of his hands around Heechul’s throat. With force, he knocked the man backwards onto his butt and pinned him to the wall. The grip around Heechul’s throat was hard, meant to show Heechul that he meant business.

 

“Are we going to have problems here?” Siwon asked, looking at Siwon with a smile on his face.

 

Heechul gasped for air and shook his head. Choking had never been one of his favorite things, and it seemed now that Siwon had found that out for himself on accident based on the reaction he was getting.

 

“What was that?” the younger asked, easing up his grip so that Heechul could breath a little easier. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

 

“No...Master…” Heechul gasped out.

 

Siwon smiled and then tightened his grip again. Heechul struggled and tried to kick his legs, but Siwon was between them so he couldn’t do anything. He started thrashing his shoulders to try and shake Siwon off of him, but that plan failed him.

 

“Back into your position, now,” Siwon commanded, after a couple of seconds. Releasing his grip from Heechul’s throat, he took a couple of steps back.

 

Resting back against the wall, Heechul worked regaining his breath and enjoyed the cool air filling his lungs again. Heechul didn’t even hear when Siwon walked away from him and then came back. The man only felt something hitting hard against his chest.

 

“Position. NOW!” Siwon shouted.

 

Heechul looked up at Siwon to see that he was holding a flogger. One with small metal balls at the end to inflict more pain, something he even rarely used on his Submissives. Heechul took in one more gulp of air before beginning to reposition himself how Siwon had ordered him to before.

 

Siwon moved back over to Heechul and crouched down next to him again. Placing the handle of the flogger under the man’s chin, Siwon tilted his head up so that their eyes met.

 

“No moving until you are given permission,” Siwon stated. “Talking is prohibited unless I ask you a question or say you may speak. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Heechul responded.

 

Siwon removed the flogger from under Heechul’s chin and watched as the stubborn man lowered his head once again.

 

Getting up from the floor, Siwon took the flogger with him when he exited the room. He was curious if Heechul was still going to be kneeling there by the time he got back. It didn’t really matter to him, since Heechul knew he would get a punishment if he moved. Shrugging his shoulders, Siwon walked down the hall to the room he was assigned to during his training. As he walked down the hall, he stripped off his shirt and began undoing his pants.

 

When he finally walked into his room, Siwon threw his shirt onto the bed, along with the flogger. His pants were the next to go as he kicked them off, flinging them to some random spot in the room. In only his boxers now, Siwon went to his closet and pulled out one of the drawers that had been empty up until a couple of weeks ago. After he had failed his last Dominant test, Heechul had given him two weeks additional training to see if that would help him pass the next time. During those two weeks, Siwon had gone out and purchased something for himself.

 

Pulling the object from the drawer, Siwon ran his fingers over the soft denim with a smirk on his face. Siwon walked back into his bedroom and placed what was in his hands down on the bed. He then slipped his boxers off and pulled on his what he had gotten for himself. Then, going over to the mirror in the room, he looked at himself. They were perfect.

 

A light washed pair of jeans with rips he had made in them himself. They were more comfortable than anything else he had to wear, and the rips in them made the slightly easier to move around in. Something he knew he would have to be able to do with Submissives. Some of the rips were made on the thighs, very close to his crotch, to give his Submissive something more to look at and anticipate.  

 

Content with his look, Siwon grabbed the flogger from the bed and started heading back to the playroom. Siwon reached the door and extended his hand only to pull it away. He wanted to wait by the door just a little longer to give Heechul some more time alone. Siwon wanted to make the man wait. But the better question now was, was Siwon able to wait? Plus, Heechul had left him in far worse situations for a longer period of time before. So this was nothing compared to those times. He was sure that Heechul was aware of this as well.

 

After a couple more minutes, Siwon decided to enter the room again. Sticking the handle of the flogger in his back pocket, he placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it so he could enter the room. When he got inside, he was actually kind of shocked to see that Heechul was still in the same position. The door closed behind Siwon and he went to stand in front of Heechul.

 

“You can look up now,” Siwon instructed.

 

Heechul slowly raised his head and took in the sight of Siwon before him. He had to admit, the younger looked very attractive right now. Where the jeans hit his hips, the way he looked like he was in control. Heechul was liking everything about him right now.

 

“Is someone a bit cold?” Siwon asked, seeing the goosebumps on Heechul’s body, along his perky nipples.

 

“Yes, Master,” Heechul replied.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to warm you up,” Siwon stated. “Stand up.”

 

With hurting knees from kneeling on the hard floor, Heechul got up as gracefully as he could. He stumbled to the side once but managed to catch himself and acted as if nothing had happened. Siwon grabbed Heechul by the arm once he was steady on his feet and started leading him towards the giant X that stood in the room.

 

As soon as they were close enough, Siwon shoved Heechul face first against the X. Siwon then pulled at the torn shirt that was binding Heechul's wrists and threw it to the floor.

 

Heechul attempted moving his arms, but Siwon was quicker and pinned the man's arms to the cross. Pushing himself up against Heechul, Siwon bit down on the man's ear.

 

"Are you trying to get away?" Siwon asked.

 

"Don't get too cocky, _Master_ , " Heechul spat out. "You're still just training. I have the power."

 

"You have the power?" Siwon asked in an entertained voice. "Let's just see about that then shall we?"

 

Heechul turned his head slightly but was then turned around and slammed back down on the X. Their eyes met and Siwon's said that he was the one in control. Heechul tried ripping his wrists free and was shocked when he found Siwon’s grasp was tighter than what it had been before. When they had started his Dominant training, Heechul had been able to pull himself free easily. In the beginning it had almost seemed like Siwon was scared to hold him down tightly. Now, however, it was nearly impossible to get free.

 

With his grasp still on Heechul's wrists, Siwon moved them closer to the cuffs in the corner. Heechul stopped struggling since he knew what was coming next. He knew from the way that Siwon was acting that he would become more forceful if he struggled right now.

 

Siwon released one of Heechul's wrists so that he could shackle the first into the cuff. Heechul's other wrist was then secured into place, followed by his ankles.

 

"Don't you look helpless?" Siwon stated, running his hand over Heechul's face.

 

 _Helpless? Far from it,_ Heechul scowled to himself as he watched Siwon.

 

Heechul snapped his head to the side and attempted to bite Siwon's hand with as much force as he could. He might as well let Siwon see what working with an uncooperative Submissive could be like. And for the position he was in right now...he was going to be uncooperative. Siwon knew Heechul despised being chained down to the X but had chosen put him there anyways. So why shouldn’t he put up a bit of a fight?

 

"We'll have to fix this mouth of yours," Siwon commented, giving Heechul a couple light slaps on the face.

 

Heechul attempted to bite at Siwon’s hand again, but the younger was too fast for him and moved his hand out of danger before any damage could be done to him. Heechul’s teeth clashed together and the man let out another growl. Siwon wiggled his fingers at Heechul with a smirk on his face before turning around and walking to one of the small cabinets filled with all types of toys.

 

When Siwon turned back around, he was holding a ball gag in his hand, lightly tossing it up and down. Heechul saw and clenched his jaw tightly together.

 

 _If he can handle me being stubborn then he’s definitely ready,_ Heechul said to himself, watching Siwon come closer and closer.

 

“Are you going to open your mouth for me or are you going to be difficult again?” Siwon asked.

 

“You know I hate using those, Master,” Heechul hissed, moving his eyes to the ball gag.

 

“I am very well aware of that,” Siwon commented. “You prefer being able to bite down on someone whenever you can so that you can mark them. But that’s precisely why I’m using one of these on you. A Submissive doesn’t mark his Master.”

 

“Tsk! Good luck, Master,” Heechul scoffed with an evil look on his face.

 

“Just remember…” Siwon said, pulling the flogger out of his back pocket, “...I’m the one in control right now unless you can somehow get yourself free from that.”

 

Heechul gave a tug at his wrist restraints and growled at Siwon. The younger simply laughed at Heechul’s attempt at freedom. He had been placed on that X too many times to count and knew how impossible it was to get free.

 

Raising the flogger up, Siwon brought it down across Heechul’s chest. Heechul let out a groan and couldn’t deny that being hit by Siwon felt good. He cursed his body for having such an honest reaction as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation and pleasure. Siwon struck Heechul a couple more times before dropping the flogger to the floor and walking closer to the man. Heechul’s chest was now red, he was breathing hard, and his erection was standing stiff with pre-cum already leaking out.

 

“This is the best I’ve ever seen your body react to me,” Siwon commented, looking at Heechul with a smirk on his face. “Is it because I’m doing things that you’re not use to and don’t like?”

 

“As soon as I’m off of this…” Heechul stated, shaking his head back and forth slightly.

 

“What? Are you going to attack me? You’re that mad that I put you up here and want to use a gag? Or is it because I stripped you of all your clothes and had you kneel while waiting for me? Hm?” Siwon asked.

 

Heechul ignored Siwon’s questions and turned his head away from the younger. He wasn’t about to answer to him.

 

“Answer your Master,” Siwon commanded.

 

Still, Heechul kept his head turned away and refused to answer him. Getting frustrated with the man, Siwon stepped even closer and then grasped his hand firmly around Heechul’s erection. This got Heechul’s attention as he let out a shout of pain. Taking this perfect moment, Siwon forced the ball gag into his mouth. Heechul tried to fight it off and push it out, but Siwon was too quick and easily got it secured around his head.

 

Gripping Heechul’s chin so that the man was forced to look at him, Siwon smiled at him.

 

“Forget answering my question,” the younger said, tilting Heechul’s head to the side. “I’ve never seen you with a gag before. I like the look of it a lot,” he stated, admiring Heechul’s new look.

 

All Heechul could do was glare back at Siwon until he released him and turned away again. With Siwon’s back towards him, Heechul screamed something, but it was incomprehensible because of the gag.

 

When Siwon was walking back to Heechul, the older saw what he was holding. There was a cockring in one hand, and two bullet vibrators in the other. He was also carrying some thicker string and some sort of adjustable, leather band. Siwon knelt down in front of Heechul, as soon as he was close enough, and put everything down onto the floor.

 

“Are you curious?” Siwon asked, lightly stroking the inside of Heechul’s thigh, causing him to moan slightly.

 

Moving his hand up higher, Siwon began touching Heechul’s erection. The older shivered under the touch as he fought not to make any noise. Siwon didn’t necessarily care if Heechul made any noise or not. He just wanted to torture him a bit like he had always done to him. So, wrapping his hand around Heechul’s erection, Siwon began moving his hand up and down at a painstakingly slow pace. Siwon kept at this for a while until he noticed that Heechul was beginning to move his hips a bit. He also observed that the muscles in his legs were tensing up.

 

“Oh you need to cum soon don’t you?” Siwon said, looking up to see Heechul who was looking down at him. “We can’t have that.”

 

Reaching his free hand down, Siwon picked up the cockring and slid it onto Heechul’s erection. Heechul had a cockring used on him before, so he didn’t see why Siwon was finding this to be such a clever idea. Heechul only became confused when Siwon picked up the band from the floor and placed it around his thigh, buckling it to make sure it would stay in place.

 

“Stay still so I can do this well or you’ll get a bigger punishment,” Siwon explained, grasping hard onto Heechul’s erection which made him groan.

 

Siwon grabbed the two bullet vibrators and the strings and started to work on what he had planned for Heechul. When his hands finally left the man’s erection, the two vibrators were tied around the head of Heechul’s erection. Siwon then slid the two controllers into the band around Heechul’s thigh so that they wouldn’t be dangling there and possibly slip the vibrators out of their positions. Heechul had never done this to Siwon or anything, but the younger had seen it while he had been watching porn one time and it seemed like something interesting to try.

 

“Let’s see how you handle this,” Siwon said, clicking both of the remotes and turning the vibrations up all of the way.

 

This time, Heechul couldn’t help but let a loud moan out. His head dropped forward as the vibrations moved throughout his entire erection.

 

Siwon chuckled a little before walking away, only to come back with a chair that was kept in the room for the Dominant to use. Sitting down, Siwon undid his pants and pulled out his own erection that had started forming. Heechul had looked up at the sound of a zipper being opened and widened his eyes when he saw what Siwon was doing. The younger was sitting there, slowly stroking his own erection, while he watched Heechul.

 

“There’s no rule saying I can’t pleasure myself while I watch you,” Siwon pointed out, slowly licking his lips as he got more comfortable.

 

Heechul’s body suddenly tensed up more and he clenched his hands into fists as he had his first dry orgasm. Siwon smiled in satisfaction as the older’s body moved in pleasure. Since Siwon had gone through what Heechul was going through now, he knew how sensitive the man’s body must be and how close he must be to another orgasm with the constant stimulation.

 

Siwon continued stroking himself slowly as he watched and witnessed while Heechul had three more dry, and very strong, orgasms. Then, with his erection still hanging out of his pants, Siwon got up from his seat and walked over to Heechul.

 

“Is someone ready to behave now?” Siwon asked.

 

Lifting his head more to look at Siwon, Heechul met the man’s eyes and glared at him. Heechul had sweat dripping down his face and his muscles were starting to tense again. Siwon knew that Heechul wasn’t about to behave just yet, so he grasped onto his erection so hard that he stopped him from even being able to have a dry orgasm. He knew that would be more painful.

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Heechul shouted in aggravation, throwing his head back and panting.

 

“You might try to play it tough. Acting like you aren’t being affected by this,” Siwon said, releasing Heechul’s erection and trailing his hand to the man’s puckered entrance. “But I know that you love my cock. I know that you’d like nothing more than for me to fuck you.”

 

Heechul took a couple of deeper breaths to try and calm himself down so that he wouldn’t have another orgasm right then. He had his eyes closed as Siwon touched him because he knew if he looked at the younger right now that he’d end up having another dry orgasm.

 

Siwon saw that Heechul had his eyes closed so he pushed one of his fingers into his entrance. Since Siwon had been receiving Dominant training with Heechul, he knew right where the man's prostate was. This time, however, Siwon chose to move his finger everywhere besides the man's prostate.

 

With the added stimulation of finally having something inside of him, Heechul pulled against the restraints in pleasure. He just wished that Siwon would hit his prostate already.

 

After a couple of minutes of playing around with Heechul, Siwon lightly skimmed his finger over his prostate.

 

Letting out a large moan, Heechul's body began shaking in pleasure. He begged that Siwon would stimulate him more since he felt another dry orgasm building up, but the younger went back to hitting everywhere but his prostate.

 

“I barely touch your prostate and you’re whining like a bitch in heat?” Siwon asked, leaning in closer to Heechul’s face.

 

Heechul had no idea that he had been making those noises and immediately stopped. He hadn’t let himself loose control of what he did in such a long time. He had always been in control, always. Then again, he hadn’t had a Dominant who pushed him this far into submission in a long time.

 

“Don’t keep your voice in now,” Siwon said, slowly pushing a second finger in. “I want to hear you.”

 

Curling his two fingers up this time, Siwon pressed hard against Heechul’s prostate. The rush of pleasure caused Heechul to be pushed over the edge and to have an intense dry orgasm. Siwon gave Heechul no time to regain himself or calm down as he continuously pressed down on his prostate. This made Heechul go through multiple orgasms to the point where he had stopped trying to be quiet. Moans of pleasure were flying from his mouth, muffled by the ball gag in his mouth.

 

“It looks like someone wants to behave now,” the younger commented after seeing Heechul’s current state. “Am I right?” Siwon asked, bringing up his other hand and pulling on Heechul’s hair so that they could look at each other.

 

Nodding his head, Heechul let out another small whimper. No one had treated him like this besides for the Dominant who had trained him. It had been too long. No one wanted to do things like this to him because they knew that he would reciprocate it but to a much more intense level.

 

Siwon pressed against Heechul’s prostate once more before pulling his fingers out. Heechul had tried to tighten himself around the younger’s fingers, but that only made Siwon smile more since that meant Heechul wanted him. Siwon knew he wanted to be touched more.

 

Heechul watched as Siwon raised his hands and brought them up to his face. The younger made quick work of removing the ball gag from Heechul’s mouth and allowed it to fall to the floor. Right away, the older began taking in breaths of cool air while never taking his eyes off of Siwon.

 

Taking Heechul’s face in his hands, Siwon decided that he was going to do a real test to see if Heechul was actually submissive. Leaning in closer, Siwon latched his lips onto Heechul’s. The man opened his mouth almost right away and allowed for Siwon to push his tongue in. Heechul let Siwon win the fight for dominance after a short while and let out a small moan. After sharing their passionate kiss, Siwon finally pulled away and allowed both of them to get some fresh air into their lungs. He could tell that Heechul was going to actually be submissive with him this time around.

 

The other times, Siwon had taken this test to see if Heechul thought he could become a Dominant, he had never been able to kiss the older. If he had tried before, Heechul would always try to bite his tongue, pull his head away, or just put up more of a fight for dominance in general. This time, however, Siwon had been able to dominate over their kiss easily.

 

“Now, what should I do about these?” Siwon asked, looking down at the bullet vibrators. “I bet you want to cum badly. Don’t you?”

 

“Y-yes, Master,” Heechul stuttered out in pleasure, his hips thrusting on their own.

 

Siwon smiled at Heechul before bringing one of his hands down to the man’s erection. Running his finger from the bottom of his erection to the tip, he looked up at Heechul. When their eyes met again, Siwon gripped the head of the older’s erection in his hand. The two vibrators were pressed hard against the head of Heechul’s cock which made the vibrations even stronger than before.

 

“Master! Master, please!” Heechul begged, fighting against his restraints more. “MASTER!” he called out one last time before having another dry orgasm that shook his entire body.

 

Releasing his hand from Heechul’s erection, Siwon pulled the two remotes out from the band around the older’s thigh and showed them to him. First, he clicked one off and left the other one running for a little while longer. When it looked like Heechul could possibly orgasm again, Siwon turned off the other to deprive him. He then went to work at freeing the two vibrators, which were now completely covered in pre-cum, from Heechul’s erection.

 

Siwon walked away and grabbed a pair of leather handcuffs before releasing Heechul from the X. When Heechul was freed, he didn’t try to get away or trap Siwon in any way. He was completely accepting to anything Siwon wanted to do to him. He was his Submissive.

 

“Turn around,” Siwon commanded.

 

Nodding his head slightly, Heechul did as he was told. Siwon pulled the man’s hands behind his back and secured them in the leather handcuffs. Then, giving Heechul a slight push, he guided him towards the bed.

 

When they reached the bed, Siwon shoved Heechul down. The older bounced a couple of times on the plush bed before settling down and staring up at Siwon.

 

“Don’t move an inch,” the younger ordered before walking away to get something else.

 

Siwon searched through Heechul’s collection of toys for a short while before he found what he wanted. He also grabbed a bottle of lube, knowing that he would need it if he didn’t want to severely injure Heechul. Which he didn’t want to do. With his items in hand, he walked back over to the bed and pulled Heechul to the center.

 

Climbing onto the bed as well, Siwon positioned himself between Heechul’s legs and then showed him what he had grabbed.

 

“Master...I don’t think I can use that with so little preparation…” Heechul pointed out.

 

“While you may not be a fan of preparing your Submissives, I’m different,” Siwon stated, holding up the bottle of lube. “I’m going to stretch you more before I put this in. It still probably won’t be the most comfortable though.”

 

Heechul squirmed a bit on the bed but stopped when Siwon placed one of his hands onto one of his thighs and gave it a bone-crushing grasp. There would be a bruise there later.

 

Popping open the bottle of lube, Siwon squirted some onto his hand and made sure to coat his fingers thoroughly. After he was sure that they were slick enough, he brought two fingers down to Heechul’s entrance, since he had already had two in not too long ago. Siwon pushed his fingers in and started moving them around and stretching Heechul. Once he looked good, Siwon entered in another finger and started doing the same thing. Siwon continued doing this until he had four fingers fit comfortably inside of Heechul and had him moaning and calling out for him on the bed.

 

“I honestly never thought I’d see you like this,” Siwon commented while slowly pulling his fingers out from Siwon. “You always told me how once you become accustomed to being a Dominant that it can be hard to go back to being a Submissive,” the younger stated. “You always told me that there is some sort of switch for everyone to make them turn into a Submissive again. I never thought that I’d ever do something to do you that would make you turn back,” the younger admitted. “But I guess for you...it’s forcing you to do things that you don’t enjoy or aren't accustomed to.”

 

Heechul felt his face turn slightly red as he tilted his head away from the younger. He didn’t want to admit that Siwon had been correct in this instance. Especially not when he was about to play with him more.

 

“Shall we then?” Siwon asked, holding up the spiked vibrator he had grabbed earlier.

 

Turning his head back towards Siwon to see the vibrator, Heechul nodded his head. Siwon smiled and grabbed the lube off the bed. Squirting a generous amount onto the vibrator, Siwon made sure to coat it well so that it would slide in easily.

 

Once he was satisfied, Siwon forced Heechul to open up his legs wider and placed the head of the vibrator at his quivering entrance. Heechul gasped as he felt the vibrator being pushed into him and tugged at his restraints. He could feel the spikes pushing into him as Siwon continued shoving the vibrator in until it was seated all the way inside of him. Then came the real fun as Siwon flipped the switch on and set the vibrator on a medium setting.

 

Heechul bucked his hips up and cried out in pleasure as the vibrator hit his prostate dead on. It also didn’t help that Siwon had reached one hand down and was stroking his leaking erection while his other was playing with his balls. There was so much pleasure that Heechul already had another dry orgasm not even a minute into having the vibrator in him.

 

“Oh fuck!” Heechul shouted as he bucked his hips up in pleasure, feeling yet another orgasm forming. “Let me cum! Please! I need to cum!” he shouted even louder.

 

“Please, _what_?” Siwon asked, gripping onto Heechul’s erection even harder.

 

“Master! MASTER! PLEASE, MASTER!” Heechul yelled with a small whimper escaping his lips in the process.

 

“I think you can wait a bit longer before cuming,” Siwon stated with an evil smirk on his face, knowing that Heechul had obviously been holding it in long enough.

 

Heechul groaned, wanting to cum right that instant, as he backed his head into the mattress. Siwon then removed his hand from Heechul’s balls and turned up the level on the vibrator to as high as it could go. This caused Heechul’s back to arch off the mattress as a dry orgasm ran through his body.

 

“Master, please! No more! Please!” Heechul cried out again.

 

But that wasn’t all Siwon was going to do. He gripped onto the vibrator and started moving it in and out of Heechul to the same pace that he was stroking the man’s erection.

 

At this point, Heechul was crying from all of the pleasure he was receiving. He was way too overstimulated to a point where it almost hurt. He wanted to cum, but at the same time he wanted to be deprived. But most of all, he wanted to feel Siwon inside of him. His Submissive side was out and all he wanted right now was his Dominant’s cock ramming into his ass, not some vibrator.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Siwon asked, pressing the vibrator up so that it hit hard against Heechul’s prostate.

 

“Yes, M-Master…” Heechul gasped out as he eyes flew open.

 

“Is there anything else you want?” the younger then asked, leaning over to blow on Heechul’s sensitive erection that was leaking pre-cum so much there was a small pool of it forming on his stomach.

 

“You! You, Master!” Heechul cried out in pleasure, his toes curling as his muscles tensed again.

 

“What do you mean? You have to be more clear about what you want,” Siwon stated. “Do you want me to touch you more?” he asked, pumping Heechul’s erection more. “Or do you want me to play with your nipples perhaps?” he questioned, releasing Heechul’s erection so that he could move his hand up and give one of Heechul’s nipples a hard pinch.

 

“Your cock!” Heechul moaned out in pleasure from getting touched more by Siwon. “I want your cock in my ass, Master!”

 

“Now you’re being perfectly clear,” Siwon stated, running his hand down Heechul’s chest and back to his erection which he pumped a few more times.

 

A couple more moans came out of Heechul before Siwon decided that it was about time to give him what he wanted. Pulling the vibrator out and throwing it somewhere in the room, Siwon pushed his pants down a little more and aligned his erection with Heechul’s entrance.

 

Siwon leaned over Heechul, placing his hands by the man’s head as he buried himself all the way inside of him. Heechul was fast to wrap his legs around Siwon to pull him in closer so that the younger could fuck him deeper. Wasting no time, Siwon began plowing into Heechul and heard as he man moaned loudly.

 

Bending down even more, Siwon began kissing Heechul on the lips. Heechul opened up his mouth willingly again as Siwon pushed his tongue inside of his mouth. The two moaned into each other’s mouths as their pleasure built.

 

When they had to finally break apart from this kiss, Siwon moved his mouth to a different part of Heechul’s body. Latching onto the man’s neck, Siwon began biting down. Siwon wanted to make sure to leave a nice mark to remind Heechul of what they had done just incase the man tried to deny it later, since he never liked being marked. When Siwon bit down, Heechul let out such a loud moan that Siwon thought the older was going to cum right then.

 

“Getting close?” Siwon asked, bringing his mouth away from Siwon’s neck.

 

“Yes...b-but...p-please don’t...s-stop...M-Master…” the older begged while Siwon continued plowing into him hard and fast.

 

Siwon smirked down at Heechul before thrusting all the way into him and then grinding their hips together. Heechul seemed to really like this because his eyes started to roll up into the back of his head in pleasure. Siwon continued doing that for a while until he felt the urge to start thrusting again.

 

Knowing that he was getting close to his own release, Siwon quickened his pace as much as he could. He felt how Heechul began clamping around his erection harder and knew that soon he would have to cum as well. Reaching one of his hands down, Siwon grasped onto Heechul’s erection.

 

“I’m going to take the cockring off,” Siwon told him. “But you’re not allowed to cum until I do. If you cum before me, you’re going to get punished. Understand?” he asked firmly.

 

“Yes, Master! I understand!” Heechul shouted in pleasure.

 

Siwon quickly slipped the cockring off Heechul’s erection before going back to thrusting as hard as he could. He knew he wasn’t going to last too much longer since Heechul was clamping down around him so hard and it felt absolutely amazing. Placing his hands on Heechul’s hips, Siwon angled his thrusts so that he could ram into Heechul’s prostate each time.

 

Heechul cried out more as Siwon did this and clamped down even tighter around his erection. With only a couple more thrusts, Siwon buried himself inside of Siwon and came hard and long. Very shortly after, Heechul released all of the cum that had been building up from his dry orgasms.

 

They were both panting hard as Siwon remained inside of Heechul. The older had his eyes closed in pure bliss after finally getting his release. His chest and stomach were covered in a lot of cum, but he could honestly care less.

 

Once they calmed down from their highs, Siwon slowly pulled out of Heechul. This earned a saddened groan from the older who laid there looking up at him.

 

“Turn over,” Siwon panted out slightly.

 

Heechul did as he was told and rolled onto his cum stained stomach and chest. Siwon grabbed onto the leather handcuffs and freed Heechul from them, tossing then onto the floor by the bed.

 

“We need to get you cleaned up. Can you walk?” Siwon asked. “If you can then we can go use the bathroom.”

 

“I can walk just fine,” Heechul announced.

 

Siwon got up from the bed first and held out his hand for Heechul to take. Looking up at the younger, Heechul swatted Siwon’s hand away and then threw his feet over the side of the bed. Raising his eyebrows, Siwon waited to see what would happen since he knew Heechul still wanted to seem like he was tough by doing things on his own. It also appeared that finally cuming had snapped Heechul out from his Submissive state.

 

Standing up from the bed, Heechul found no difficulty in. It was when he took his first couple of steps that he found he wasn’t as capable at walking as he thought he’d be. Thankfully Siwon was there to catch him when he stumbled forward and almost collided with the floor.

 

“Let me carry you since you can’t walk properly,” Siwon offered.

 

“I can walk just fine,” Heechul spat back, not wanting to admit that he needed the help since his ass and legs hurt. Hell, everywhere hurt.

 

“Clearly not,” Siwon replied in a harsher tone. “You might have snapped out of your Submissive state but I was still the Dominant. That means that I still have the task of taking care of you right now,” he stated firmly, still holding onto Heechul with a tight grasp.

 

“Then how do you exactly plan on moving me if I can’t walk?” Heechul asked. “You can’t possibly lift me.”

 

“Have you not seen how much I’ve grown and the amount of muscle I’ve put on from when you first met me?” Siwon asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not that little, weak teenager anymore, Heechul.”

 

“Pft! You’re always going to be like a teenager to me,” the older commented, rolling his eyes.

 

“But you can’t deny that I’ve grown up quite nicely,” Siwon commented with a smirk on his face.

 

Heechul looked Siwon up and down a couple of times quickly. He had noticed that the younger had put on a lot of muscle, but that had been because he had recommended it. Since Siwon would be a Dominant one day with his own Submissives, he needed to bulk up.

 

“You’re not strong enough to carry me,” Heechul stated.

 

Siwon scoffed lightly before bending down and lifting Heechul into his arms bridal style. Heechul let out a small gasp from shock and instantly grabbed onto Siwon to ensure that he wouldn’t fall if it turned out the younger wasn’t strong enough to carry him.

 

“Let me down!” Heechul commanded.

 

“Nope,” Siwon simply answered as he began walking towards to door to leave the room.

 

Heechul hit Siwon on the chest a couple of times before giving up and sitting there while he was carried to the bathroom. One thing Heechul almost kind of missed about being a Submissive, was that someone was always there to clean you up and take care of you afterwards.

 

“I’m almost sad to say this…” Heechul said as Siwon placed his down on the edge of the tub.

 

“Say what?” Siwon asked, standing back up and looking down at the man.

 

“You pass…” Heechul replied, looking up at Siwon with a half smile on his face. “I believe that you’re ready to take on your own Submissive,” he stated. “You don’t need me to teach you anything else.”

 

Siwon’s jaw dropped open a bit as he listened to Heechul. He couldn’t believe what the man was saying. At this point he was almost convinced that Heechul was going to keep failing him just so that he could have someone else to use as a Submissive. Now, however, he didn’t know what to do.

 

“I bet you’re pretty shocked that you passed,” the older said, getting up from the tub and walking towards Siwon.

 

Heechul reached his hand out and pressed it against Siwon’s chest, lightly guiding him back until he ran into the counter. Siwon grasped the counter with his hands but never stopped looking at Heechul.

 

“I’ll give you one last present. Think of it as a graduation gift of some sort,” Heechul stated.

 

Grabbing Siwon’s chin, Heechul forced his mouth onto his and engaged the younger in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared before. He had always been holding back since Siwon had been in Dominant/Submissive training. Heechul pulled away after what felt like an eternity and stared at Siwon. Why hadn’t he brought himself to do that before?

 

All Siwon was capable of doing was staring down at Heechul as he worked at catching his breath again. That had, by far, been the best kiss of his entire life.

 

“Are you just going to stand there gawking like an idiot or are you going to clean me up?” Heechul asked, walking back over to the tub and starting the water.

 

“Aaahh...right…” Siwon muttered while walking back over to the tub. “So...this is the end of everything between us,” he said while helping Heechul into the tub.

 

“Yeah. It’s all over now,” Heechul stated. “Unless you want to stay my Submissive or something.”

 

“No thank you,” Siwon stated.

 

“So once we’re done here, it’s officially over,” Heechul sighed.

 

“Yes,” Siwon agreed, nodding his head. “It’s all over. I’ll never come back to you like this.”

 

“You know that I won’t cut off contact from you though, Siwon,” the older explained. “You can contact me whenever you want for any reason, even if it is to come back to me as a Submissive.”

 

“Alright,” the younger answered in a flat tone, ignoring the last part of what Heechul had said. “Let’s just finish up here.”

 

“Why are you in such a rush? Looking forward to getting your own Submissive to control?” Heechul asked with a small laugh in his voice.

 

Siwon said nothing as he grabbed a small pail sitting by the bathtub, scooped up water, and dumped it on Heechul’s head. That got the older to be quiet and he allowed Siwon to bathe him without saying another word.

 

It was official. Siwon was going to be on his own now. He was going to get a Submissive. He was going to be in control. There were some things that he knew he was going to tweek from what Heechul taught him, but there were also things he was definitely going to keep the same. It was a bit scary for Siwon, knowing that he was going to be in charge of another human being. If he messed up doing something and severely hurt someone else, he knew that it was going to be all his fault and that he would have to deal with any possible consequences.

 

After Heechul was all cleaned up, they went back into the man’s bedroom where he went over to the nightstand and pulled out a sheet of paper.

 

“Here,” Heechul said, holding out the paper out to Siwon. “It’s a list of Submissives who you can look into talking with. I’ve dealt with the majority of them so if you want to start out with someone from this list just so you aren’t alone...feel free.”

 

“Thank you,” Siwon said, taking the paper from Heechul and looking at it. “I guess I should go get my clothes back on now.”

 

“You go get dressed and then meet me by the front door,” Heechul explained.

 

Siwon nodded his head and went back to his room where he quickly changed into his clothes and shoved the paper Heechul had given him into his pocket. He then folded the pants he had worn in the playroom and carried them out with him.

 

When Siwon reached the front door, Heechul was already waiting for him with his hands placed on his hips looking out the window.

 

“You’ll do just fine,” Heechul stated without even turning around to face Siwon.

 

“How are you so confident?” Siwon asked, looking down at the pants in his arms, wondering when the next time he would get to put them on would be.

 

“You’re already the head of multiple entertainment businesses and we have our partnership...I think you can handle a single person,” Heechul pointed out, finally turning around to face Siwon with a small smile.

 

The two of them looked at each other before Heechul turned back around and unlocked the door and pulled it open.

 

“Thank you...for everything,” Siwon stated. “Even before teaching me all of this...thank you.”

 

Heechul scoffed and rolled his eyes. Siwon had a thing for getting sentimental sometimes and at times it tended to get on his nerves. If the man was going to be a Dominant, he couldn’t go doing that in front of his Submissives. If he started turning sentimental or soft in front of his Submissives, they might try to either overpower him, or possibly leave him.

 

“Just get out of here and go live your life,” Heechul said, nodding his head out of door as a signal for Siwon to get moving.

 

“Thank you,” Siwon said one last time before walking towards the door.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…you’re welcome,” Heechul sighed. “Goodbye, Siwon.”

 

“Goodbye, Heechul.”

 

Siwon left and Heechul waited until he saw the younger drive away before he closed the door and locked it. Heechul then slowly made his way over to the couch and plopped down onto it.

 

“Aaaahhh! My ass hurts!” he exclaimed, wincing his face in pain. “Maybe I trained him a little too good…” Heechul thought to himself as he leaned his head back and looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile on his face. “It’s going to be different around here without Siwon around anymore,” he sighed before closing his eyes. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a bit now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there was this short little SiChul fic to go along with the trilogy!   
> I will start posting the final section of the trilogy tomorrow ^_^


End file.
